The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders to produce drive torque. Air flows into an intake manifold through a throttle valve. Air flows into the cylinders via intake valves. Fuel injectors inject fuel for the cylinders, such as directly into the cylinders. Spark plugs initiate combustion.
An engine control module (ECM) controls spark timing of the cylinders. The ECM may retard the spark timing from a predetermined spark timing under some circumstances. Retarding the spark timing may reduce engine torque output relative to the use of the predetermined spark timing. Retarding the spark timing may also increase a temperature of exhaust produced by the engine.